Alex DeSantos(PRLW)
Alex DeSantos, formerly known as Alex Moran, is the former Dino Charge Red Ranger and current Dino Charge Talon Ranger in the Power Rangers Legend Wars series. Character History Alex grew up without a father his entire life. This is because his mother had broken up with her boyfriend at the time not knowing she was pregnant. Because of this, Alex was always seen as a troublemaker. After Tracey and her family moved to Angel Grove, Alex was given a cursed Energem by Fury. This Energem was possessed with an evil spirit that would gain control of Alex's body and begin causing havoc throughout the city. When the Talon Ranger was finally defeated by Tracey, Alex's bond with the Talon Energem broke releasing him from its curse. The energem later ended up in Lance's hands where it possessed him. After Sledge went missing, Alex left the city and began living on his on in the forests outside the city. Tyler later found Alex along with the Rangers who were in search of someone to bond with the Red Energem. At first Alex denied the offer. Alex then changed his mind when Snide attacked. After that Alex became the Red Ranger and was even given new forms such as the T-Rex Super Charge Mode, that Tracey never had access to. During their final battle with Sledge, Alex's bond with the Red Energem broke. Alex had one shot left and bonded to the now purified Talon Energem and became the Talon Ranger once again. Even though Sledge still overpowered him, Alex gave Tracey enough time to become the Red Ranger once again. Personality Alex at first was a brat with an attitude. This was because he grew up without a father. After becoming the Red Ranger and having friends beside him and knowing his father's identity, Alex became a more kind and noble person. Family * Tyler DeSantos - Father * Gia Moran - Mother * Tracey DeSantos - Sister * Brody DeSantos - Brother * Rocky DeSantos - Grandfather * Ashley DeSantos - Grandmother * Lyra DeSantos - Aunt * Landon Thompson - Cousin * Jeremy Thompson - Uncle Arsenal Talon Ranger * Dino Charge Morpher(Matching look to Silver's) * Talon Buster * Dino Com * Dino Chargers Red Ranger * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Chargers * Dino Com * T-Rex Smasher * Dino Super Drive Saber * T-Rex Super Charge Morpher Zords Talon Ranger * Spino Zord * Ankylo Zord * Pachy Zord Red Ranger * T-Rex Zord Notes * Alex doesn't use the official Dark Ranger name from the Boom Studios Power Ranger Comics because the Talon Ranger name came first from the Power Rangers Dino Charge Morpher toy's sounds. This was after the story was completed when the Dark Ranger name was revealed. * Alex's main weapon as the Talon Ranger, the Talon Buster, is a fan made name due to the weapon not having a canon name in Power Rangers. * The Talon Ranger is the only Ranger to not have an upgraded form in Power Rangers Dino Charge(PRLW). Category:Rocky505